1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of instant messaging and more particularly to the addition of participants to an ongoing instant messaging session.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of the Internet has led to advanced modes of communication and collaboration. Using the Internet as a backbone, individuals worldwide can converge in cyberspace to share ideas, documents and images in a manner not previously possible through conventional telephony and video conferencing. To facilitate collaboration over the Internet, a substantial collection of technologies and protocols have been assembled to effectively deliver audio, video and data over the single data communications medium of the Internet. These technologies include document libraries, instant messaging, chat rooms, and application sharing.
Conventional collaborative computing includes combinations of collaborative technologies in order to provide a means for members of a collaborative community to pool their strengths and experiences to achieve a common goal. A collaborative computing community generally can be defined by (1) a particular context, i.e. the objective of the environment, (2) membership, i.e., the participants in the environment, (3) a set of roles for the members, and (4) resources and tools which can be accessed by the membership in furtherance of the objective of the environment. Roles are names given to the people in the environment which dictate access to the resources and tools within the environment as well as define the behavior of the community members.
Amongst often used collaborative components in a collaborative environment, instant messaging remains of paramount importance. In an instant messaging environment, one or more collaborators can exchange messages shown to be arranged in a single space visible by all. Thus, the instant messaging component aims to mimic a human-to-human conversation in which the real-time nature of the exchange of written conversation between participants can be limited only by the speed in which participants can read, digest and reply to the contributions of other contributors who are party to the instant messaging session.
In many cases, an instant messaging session involves two parties to an instant messaging session. As a party posts an instant messaging to the instant messaging session, the posting can appear in a common view of the conversation visible as a transcript to each of the parties. During the course of a given instant messaging session, either party to the instant messaging session can invite a third party to join the instant messaging session. The ability to add additional parties to an ongoing instant messaging session can be important just in the same way it can be important to involve additional persons in a face to face conversation as important issues implicating additional persons arise in the course of the face to face conversation.
When adding new parties to an ongoing instant messaging session, the newly added parties receive a common view to the instant messaging session—namely the transcript. Yet, the transcript visible in the instant messaging client for the added party reflects only those postings which occur subsequent to the added party joining the instant messaging session. All prior postings are omitted from the transcript for the added party. It will be recognized, however, that omitting postings from the transcript occurring prior to the addition of the added party can result in the newly added party lacking context necessary to adequately participate in the instant messaging session.